The Royal Chronicles
by KizaRagore-chan18
Summary: After a war, the beautiful, clever Princess of Earth Country weds the victorious Prince Sasuke of Fire. This humble court historian has here chronicled the events of their tumultuous relationship: their wedding, married life, and after. Sakura and Sasuke, after all, never have it easy.
1. Princess Sakura

The Royal Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a reputed beauty. Poets had filled scrolls with verses extolling the loveliness of the Princess of Earth Country. Young men pined for just a whiff of her perfume, and only dreamt of a glance from her bright eyes. Not that _some _were not acquainted with that, and more- oh no!**  
**

But the surprising thing about Haruno Sakura was that when one came to look at her, really _look_ at her, and to compare her to other famous damsels, one came to realize that the Lady Princess had not an _outstanding _countenance. She had a neat, trim figure: long-limbed, curving adequately and with fine, clear skin; but then so had other women. Her nose was a _little_ too large and rounded at the tip for beauty, her forehead was rather conspicuous, and her hair was bright _pink_. But her mouth was perfect- full and _pale _pink and well-formed- and her eyes were large and of a rare shade of green- somewhere between jade and viridian. They came to her from her mother, the only beautiful feature the Lady Queen had to offer. They were truly beautiful, those eyes; but otherwise she would have been rated only above average after close scrutiny by an impartial judge.

It was not so, however. Her classically-built, exquisite friend, Yamanaka Ino, was not nearly so well-known for her looks. It was Sakura, Princess of the Land of Earth, whose face and figure held enthralled every man that crossed her path, and was on the verge of becoming the stuff of legend.

But now the legend was buried underneath all the terror in the country. The forces of the Land of Fire were assailing the kingdom, and the ancient dynasty of Haruno was fighting for survival. An ancient dynasty ruled by an invalid King, whose Lady commanded the forces from the Village Hidden in the Rocks, and no food for either civilian or soldier or royal despot- things looked truly bad.

And just when the iron-willed Lady Queen Chinatsu thought that affairs could not possibly grow any worse, they did.

"What do you mean, sue for peace?" The Queen raged. The young Princess remained quite calm. "It is the only way order will return." She replied.

"My father is old, weak- no, do not look at me like that madam, you know it to be true: the whole country knows it! My brothers, the Gods bless them, are dead- all save for little Shinji, and his sickness draws down the morale of our armies, and he cannot, in his present condition, take the throne, and represent our dynasty in any meeting of the rulers. By my forbears' laws, I may not legally rule. So what is to be done? Sue for peace, naturally."

"Laws can be changed." The Queen snarled. Sakura bowed her head. "By whom? The _King_? Invalid, useless, a puppy. By you? But you do not have the power: you are not the ruler of the land. By the Lords? All dead, or at war, and the new ones- they will not see the need. A good idea must be acceptable to them."

"Your sister, Hana- _her_ husband may be King, then." There was a faint air, about the Queen, of clutching at straws; it galled her to consider the idea of allowing the crown to leave the family.

The Princess laughed scornfully. "Please, madam, be honest. Lord Nakano? Frightened as a child, and impotent to boot! No," Sakura shook her head; yet there was a gleam in her eye that her mother did not miss. "Seiji knows that he is not a man; do not torture him by making him aware that he is no king either!"

"You have a hard tongue, my daughter; but I concede that you use it for other than idle talk."

"Thank you. Now that you have accepted that I am not altogether foolish, you will listen: treat with Fire for peace, and give the land to the Uchiha rulers. I have visited their land; you have not. It is gay and beautiful and unmarked by sorrow. Give the Land of Earth to King Fugaku. He will rule well, and after him-" The green eyes flashed. "Prince Sasuke."

The penny dropped.

"So that is your motive." The Queen breathed. "Prince Uchiha Sasuke." She rose, glaring down at her daughter. "You would sell your home to barbarians merely for your desire for this boy?!" She thundered. "You would give up our sovereignty over our own people for that?"

"You would continue this pointless carnage- this massacre of _our own people_- for the sake of dynastic honour?" Sakura countered. "Be sensible, madam Mother, I implore you; in the future, my brother will be installed as nominal King- I will demand that concession when I marry the Prince- and when he is old enough, his pride will revolt against the indignity of foreign rule. He will free the country, and my plan will come full circle. I intend only to stop this carnage, and to buy time for our Land to recover. One needs to lose a little in order to gain much- Master always said so." She referred to the teacher who had taught her all that she knew of the ninja arts, and of healing. "I alone cannot save all the injured and dying in our kingdom. The forces of Fire Country are at our door; the maimed millions need me; but I am not sufficient to save them all. We need time- them, and I- and therefore I beg you, madam, sue for peace."

The Queen's pride warred with her acknowledgement of her daughter's words. The situation was terrible; Earth needed time to recover, to build up its armies and the communications system, so that next time the Princess would know that she was needed at the earliest and thus could save the ones who sustained early injuries. Now the fate of Earth- defeat- was certain; the only question was, how would they approach it?

"Die like soldiers- heroic and foolish- or save ourselves in the nick of time, but perhaps live bereft of honour… that is the choice, is it not?" Chinatsu murmured. "Go and oversee the injured, girl; I will send for you when I reach my decision." She waved her daughter away.

The Princess withdrew, sure of the outcome.

"Megumi!" Sakura shouted. "Get more of the antidote and administer it to Hiroshi! Saya, hand me the scalpel and a clean cloth!" The girl passed her a cloth. "I said a clean cloth, girl!"

"Yes, my Lady." Saya whispered. She delved into a box and found a thin white towel, miraculously untouched by blood. "Here it is."

Sakura sliced the patient's wound open a little further in order to get to the rot. _Why didn't he come earlier,_ she thought, willing back tears. She held her hands over the incision and directed chakra to the rot.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me,_ she thought as he began to scream. The chakra destroyed the worst and most dangerous of the rot, and she decided, against her whole instinct, to treat the rest with medicines. _I must attend to others._ She wiped the streaming cut clean and assigned Saya to look after him.

Her next patient was a man who had persisted on the field of battle despite contracting dysentery. She shook her head, and gave him a severe tongue-lashing as she prescribed medicines and healed a couple of possibly dangerous injuries. "I cannot keep healing foolish people." She told him. _Although I must. _"There are others who are at Death's door for no fault of theirs; those who disregard basic safety should ideally be treated last." She glared at him. "You need rest, sir; kindly refrain from exerting yourself. Mai, see that he does nothing foolish."

"My Lady!" Ichiro cried. She hurried over; but there was nothing she could do to stop the heart from bursting, save hold the dying man's hand and mourn for him; upon his death, she wiped away a tear and instructed them to remove his body and bury it, then bring the most critical of those waiting to his bed. "We cannot rest too little." She replied, when Ichiro begged her to rest herself; save for her interview with the Queen, she had been at the healing tents more than anyone else.

_Into the Earth thy body shall go… _

Sakura lifted a dead soldier and handed his corpse to Ichiro. Before he could take him away, she slid his eyes shut.

_Unto the heavens I speed thy spirit._

She bowed her head at the bedside of another who was dying.

_So much death… so much sadness and loss…please, Mother, send for me and tell me you have decided…_

At sundown she sent Megumi and Saya away. "Rest, and return at dawn tomorrow." Healers would be needed here- no matter what the decision.

Ichiro was also dismissed, as were his pleas for her rest. "My Lady, you must not exert yourself so much that you can be of no use tomorrow. I beg you most humbly to return to your chamber and sleep for a few hours."

"By which time hundreds would have died; hundreds whom I can save." She replied, her chakra flickering in a wound and causing the damage to grow smaller. "Please, Ichiro, do not lose any sleep over mine. Go now and rest. You are wearier than I."

"I already lose sleep over you, My Lady." He murmured. "A little more, in order to save you from yourself, cannot harm me."

"Please, Ichiro." Her voice was detached. "This is not the moment. Go."

He bowed and trudged miserably away.

_Presumptuous oaf._

Surrounded by the sounds of the wounded, the dying and the dead, she worked alone. A few hours before daybreak, a woman came to her.

"My Lady, the Queen desires a word. She is in your chambers."

_My chambers._ Sakura nodded, and bent her head over the wounds again. "Tell my Lady Mother I am on my way."

"As the Princess commands."

_Indeed._

She placed a cool cloth over the sleeping man's forehead, gently touched another's cheek in order to tell him to rest, and left the tent.

Chinatsu glanced at her, then looked more closely: sweaty face and limbs, smelling of burnt flesh and death and the blood that flecked her cheeks and neck and coloured her hands. "Hard at work, I see."

"Yes." The Princess washed her hands clean. She wiped them on a towel and then met her mother's gaze. "The sufferers are numerous."

"So I see." The Queen mused. "You think it a good idea to end the war?"

"Yes." The Princess said firmly.

The green eyes she had inherited regarded her shrewdly. "Merely because you desire the Prince?"

"I desire him… and I desire peace, and no more bloodshed. No more suffering."

"You wish to wed this Prince Sasuke?"

"He is a man." Sakura replied steadily. "I cannot wed less than a man. I will have him and no other."

"Will he have you? Your beauty has been praised more than any other Princess in the world… and yet, you are no great beauty."

Sakura flushed, then smiled. "He will have me; I come to him with a kingdom as my dowry."

The smile was confident, self-assured; Chinatsu was satisfied. _She is my daughter_. It took a formidable woman, a woman like the Queen, to keep her husband faithful and a kingdom within her grasp.

"We will commence negotiations… tomorrow."

* * *

**How was it? Review!**


	2. Prince Sasuke

**The Royal Chronicles  
Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi read out the message from the Queen of Earth Country. His younger brother, the Heir, listened impassively.**  
**

"Well," Itachi looked up at his brother. "And what is Prince Sasuke's reply?"

None was forthcoming. Itachi scanned the scroll again. He raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Princess. "How very generous." He remarked. "They surrender the land and give you the Princess."

"They know that they are in no position to make demands." Sasuke replied. "We are."

"_You_ are." Itachi corrected, smirking. "Prince Sasuke, heir to the throne."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You could have been in my place, brother."

"I thank the Gods I am not." Itachi handed the scroll to the Prince. "What is the _demand_ of the Prince?"

"I must consider." Sasuke thought back to his memory of the famous Princess. "She is beautiful, I think?"

"Renowned for her beauty." Itachi replied. "She was but thirteen when she visited our land; even then, the poets raved about her."

"Poets are fools." Sasuke said contemptuously. "What is your opinion of her?"

"Intelligent." Itachi replied promptly. "Pretty, but not in the manner of bards. Her _features_, though they may have changed, were not overtly fine, but her person, her sense of royalty and her confidence- all lend her a distinctive style of beauty."

"As a wife?"

"Valuable, but dangerous." Itachi shrugged. "Our spies report that she is a good healer. Her mental capabilities are reputed: you can see it as both an advantage and a disadvantage."

"Hn." Sasuke considered. "Whose idea do you think this is?" _It may give me an idea as to what they really want._

"The Queen's." Itachi's answer was sure and swift. "This must be the Queen's idea. The Princess I remember would not consent to being sold like cattle. She was too proud."

_What is it you want, Lady Queen?_ Sasuke wondered.

He thought for a moment and picked up his pen. "Get me a scroll." He ordered.

He blew on the ink to let it dry, rolled it up and set his seal on it **(A/N: The royal seal, not the ninjutsu thing)**. "Have this delivered to the Queen and the King." He said.

"The troops await your orders, little brother." Itachi used the intimate form of address freely, considering that they were alone. "Are you or are you not going ahead with the war?"

"Let them rest, for now. I will let them know my decision tomorrow." Sasuke lay down on his single sheet. "You too must rest, brother."

"So it is going to stop." Itachi murmured. Before Sasuke could reply, he had left the tent.

"Your Prince has sent his reply." Chinatsu said mockingly. She held the scroll in her hand. Sakura longed to snatch and read it.

She smoothed down a blanket of the King's. "Is that so? He is uncommonly fast." She said, stroking her father's hair.

"Pray read it out loud." Lady Yamanaka Ino, the closest friend of the Princess, begged.

Queen Chinatsu broke the seal and began to read:

"_Respected Madam, Queen of the Land of Earth, accept my greeting. Your gracious acknowledgement of my army's victory is deeply appreciated by myself and my Generals. It is my desire also to end this bloodbath, and the realization that the desire is reciprocated by your Highness is heartening. Your offer of the Land of Earth as a nominal territory of the Land of Fire is generous; I had not expected such affability. And as for the offer of marriage to none other than your daughter the Princess, of whose beauty poets and bards have sung- you do me too much honour. To be even considered an eligible match for such a woman as the Princess Sakura- a matchless beauty and a profound scholar- is humbling, and elevates my spirits to unimaginable levels. I wish to convey my acceptance of your offer in its entirety, but I must allow the details to be subject to my father the King's will. I am anxious to discuss with you the finer points of our agreement, so that they may be speedily relayed to the King Fugaku, and these happy events brought to pass. Be so kind as to suggest a date and time for our meeting, which must necessarily take place in the castle of Earth due to the ill-health of the King. Nothing further remains, but for me to send my good wishes to the King, and to hope for his speedy recovery. Convey my regards to the fair Princess, and kindly inform her of this Prince's eagerness to wait on her as soon as possible. And so I remain, dear Madam the Queen, ever your servant,_

_Prince Uchiha Sasuke."_

The Lady Yamanaka burst into laughter. "A honeyed tongue, Sakura!"

The Princess blushed. "I do not believe he feels half of what the letter conveys." She said disdainfully. _Very becoming._

"Of course he doesn't!" The Queen made a careless gesture. "Who would truly feel all this? He is merely enwrapping the intentions of a victor in pretty words, dressing his triumph in humble robes."

"As any conqueror would, madam." Sakura rejoined. Ino nudged her playfully.

Chinatsu raised an eyebrow. "Mine was no criticism, girl; it was a commendation. The boy will be a king, to be sure."

_The man,_ Sakura thought. _The man._

The Queen began to write, and Sakura and Ino to tend to the ailing King.

"Ino," Sakura said. "I must tend to Shinji; you must attend to my father."

Ino smiled. "Need you even say so much?"

Sakura returned her childhood companion's smile, and departed for her little brother's chamber.

The boy was only eight, yet strong for his age. But illness had weakened him, and ravaged his once healthy body. Sakura was glad that the war was over, for now she had time to tend to her brother. _He will not die now._

"Sister…" Shinji called in his broken, hollow voice. "I feel better."

She smiled and kissed his little hand. "That is good to hear. Now I will help you sit up."

"I need no help." He protested, trying to hold her off, and struggling at the same time to raise his upper body into an upright position.

"_Shinji_." Sakura sighed. "Will you never listen to a healer?"

He lay on his back, exhausted; Sakura's heart was wrung with pity. _Such a strong child… now this._ She gripped his shoulders and gently raised him. "Is that comfortable?"

"Just one pillow at my back, please." He breathed. She nodded and did as he asked.

"What is going to happen now?" He asked. "Is the war going to continue?"

"No, Prince Sasuke has agreed to our request for peace-" The Prince cut in. "_Our_ request?"

"Yes, our mother and I sent to him two days ago; he comes to meet us soon, and he has agreed to call off the attack."

"What are the terms?" Shinji asked. The Princess marveled at his interest.

"Our country will be a territory of the Land of Fire- its status will be decided when the Prince meets my mother- and… I am to marry the Prince." She finished.

"You!" Shock gave the Prince a moment of his old vigour: he flung his blankets off and lurched forward to stare at his sister.

A moment later, he sank back, gasping. Sakura handed him a cup of water. "Do not over-exert yourself, pray."

He ignored her, preferring instead to stare at her in what seemed like horror. "_You_ marry the Prince of Fire Country? No!"

"Calm yourself, Shinji; no, I insist, calm yourself. Lie down, this reaction has taken too much from you." Sakura said sternly, firmly making him lie flat on the bed. "Understand, brother: this was my idea. To stop the war, to gain time for recovery. This was the only way, other than being butchered in the midst of our heroic tomfoolery." She fixed her brother with a steely gaze; the boy quailed.

All of a sudden she remembered that he was only a child, yet; there was enough of his childhood left for him to enjoy. _What am I doing, embroiling him in politics at his age, and in his condition, _she chastised herself. She smiled her very sweetest, and put the topic aside.

"The Lady Ino will visit you soon, Shinji. Be sure to behave well." She stifled a laugh at the redness in his round face: from the very beginning, Shinji had worshiped Ino. A visit from her would surely cheer him up.

"Yes, sister." He said meekly.

"I must go now, my brother. Take care of yourself; I depend on you to recover quickly. Will you?" She asked. He nodded obediently. "Very good. The Gods be with you." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

_The Prince of the Land of Fire is not the only one who will make a good king._

She hummed to herself as she made her way back to her father's sick-chamber.

"Have you sent to the Prince, madam?" She asked, joining Ino beside her father. The Queen nodded. "Do not seem over-eager, child. It does not become you."

"I understand, madam. I will do as you bid." The Princess said. "Ino, I told Shinji you would be with him soon. Kindly look in on him; he will be dying to see you."

"Oh, you wretch!" Ino giggled. "Do not encourage him!" She hurried away.

"One would have thought marriage would soothe Ino's flighty nature." Chinatsu remarked dryly. "It does not seem so."

The Princess smiled fondly. "True nature cannot be clipped by mere wedding bands."

"Speak not too soon." The Queen murmured. "Your intended is a great deal more demanding than hers; the Gods alone know how you may have to change to accommodate him."

"He can make me do nothing I do not wish to." Sakura said haughtily. "Love alone will not be enough to transcend these things."

Her mother stared at her. "Love?" She asked mockingly. "You think that you _love_ this man?"

"I have loved him since I was a silly little child of thirteen." She said coolly. "Since I first saw him."

"Gods have mercy," Chinatsu breathed. "What will you do when you fall in love?"

* * *

**Review, alright?**


	3. Love and Friendship

**The Royal Chronicles**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

There was one last person to inform about the engagement. The Princess did not relish the idea, but she would delegate the task to no one else. She marched purposefully to the house of the Supreme Commander of Earth's Army, newly returned from the war.

"Princess, this is indeed an honour that I had not expected." The Commander rose and kissed her hand. "If you will wait for a mere moment, Kushina and Naruto will join us."

"Sir, if you will excuse my manners- I came to speak to Naruto alone. It is a private matter, but I would also like to inform yourself and the Lady about it." Sakura said.

Lord Namikaze looked surprised and suspicious, then nodded. "Very well; I'll send Naruto on an errand, after which he can escort you back to the palace. Is that agreeable?"

"It is. I thank you for being so understanding, Lord."

They did not have to wait long for the Lady and her son to appear.

"Princess! This is a surprise! We are honoured!" The Lady Kushina exclaimed, curtseying.

Naruto bothered with no obeisance, choosing instead to grab the Princess around her neck and embrace her. "Sakura!"

She smiled and lightly returned the embrace, disengaging herself as quickly and gently as possible. _'This… familiarity with physical contact must stop, now. I cannot afford to jeopardize my plans simply because I cannot let go of my oldest friend; and moreover, Naruto is no longer a prospective husband for me. I cannot give him any more encouragement, however slight.'_

Commander Namikaze Minato spoke to his son: "Naruto, I have something that you need to do." His blue eyes brightened, and he gave his father more attention, although his gaze did flicker to Sakura once or twice. "I want you to deliver this scroll to the Elders, Lord Homura and Lady Koharu. They're on a journey to visit the shrine of the Earth-Goddess in the Village Hidden within the Cliffs."

"Very well, Father, I will." The young man took the scroll, and made to embrace Sakura again, but she moved away. "I will still be here, Naruto, when you return." She said, in response to his look of hurt and surprise. "Hurry."

"Yes, Sakura!" He positively beamed and ran out.

Knowing she did not have much time, Sakura turned to his parents the moment he left. "I have come to inform you- and Naruto, although I do not know how to break it to him- of an important new development in the affairs of the country. I want to tell you because you have been like my parents all my life- no, even more than my actual parents, for it was both of you that I looked to for guidance, more than the King and the Queen who are my birth-parents."

"But you said that it was a private matter, Sakura." Commander Namikaze pointed out. "What does it have to do with politics, unless it is an alliance?"

"It _is_ an alliance-" The Princess paused and cleared her throat. "I am to marry Prince Sasuke of Fire Country. He comes here- soon."

A few moments of silence followed her declaration. Then the Lady spoke: "Is that why there was a sudden cessation of the war?"

"Yes." The Princess inclined her head. "This alliance is the main term of the peace treaty the Prince Sasuke has signed with us. In addition, the Land of Earth will become, from the day of my marriage, a nominal territory under the rule of the King Fugaku."

The effect was exactly as she had expected: Lady Kushina put her hands to her mouth, and the Commander rose to his feet. His handsome face was filled with anger, and his eyes flashed blue fire. "What have you done? What treason is this, Sakura? How could you betray the Land your line has ruled for generations? How can you betray your people- and how can you betray the thousands who have given their blood and their lives in your defence?"

The Princess said nothing, merely sat silently under the raging ire of the most respected man in the land.

"Is this your idea of a peace treaty? You have humiliated your ancient bloodline; and worse, you have humiliated the people and the shinobi army of the Land of Earth! I say 'you', Sakura, because you are of iron will, and no one can force you to do what is not to your liking. Moreover, we know all about your girlish feelings for that- that _Uchiha_! How can the accomplished, intelligent, prudent Princess of Earth Country tear apart what her forefathers have built, merely for the sake of infatuation? Where is the proud Princess I practically raised- where is the woman who would rather fight like a cornered animal than smile demurely at an enemy? Why have you done this, and how could our great Lady Queen, your mother, allow this? Explain yourself, girl- tell us why you have betrayed us all!"

It was very rare for the Commander to lose his composure, and the last time his anger had been directed at the young woman sitting before him had been when she was all of ten. Knowing this, Sakura bore the lash of his tongue before speaking in a low, yet resolute, tone.

"You must not believe that I would take such a grave step merely due to feelings for Prince Sasuke, whom I have not seen for a long time. They exist, it is true; but they are not the reason I persuaded the Queen to sue for peace. Surely you know my disposition better than that, father- for you are that to me- and I can and will explain myself, because Naruto will soon be returning, and I _must_ tell him, and both of you must help him bear it. It will be better done if you know all." She took a deep breath, and plunged into her explanation, outlining her motives, plans and intentions for the country and her brother, whose promising abilities and interest at politics and statecraft she emphasized upon.

"He _must_ be groomed to be as my dear brother Saburo- the Goddess rest his soul now- was. I am convinced that he will finish what I have started- I assure you, he does not lack in ability." She looked at her audience. "You, mother and father, must do this- you must raise him, along with my mother the Queen, and be his advisors and guides. I will send him letters, but I will not risk anything. As a foreign Princess, I may be- I will most probably be- viewed with suspicion, and my messages to and from home have a high chance of interception."

"Now is my reasoning clear?"

Kushina was the first to speak. "Your plan entails many risks, Sakura."

She spread her hands in an expansive gesture. "All plans do. Mine just has more chance than most. I could not allow more carnage, more useless loss of life. I am merely buying time; the four of you- the Queen, the two of you and Shinji- must make use of it."

"I can build up the army and system of communications by the time Shinji is thirteen." The Commander agreed. He looked at Sakura and his gaze sharpened. "You do realize, do you not, that when war breaks out, you will be in very grave danger in your husband's house?"

The Princess nodded, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "But what can they really do? As a healer, I can detect poisons, expel them, and synthesize and administer antidotes faster than all healers except for my Master and Shizune. Any assailants, I can deal with using my fighting techniques, which have been well-honed training alongside Naruto. I am rarely careless- I always have one or two plans in reserve- and I hope I am not being too conceited when I say that my strategizing skills are second only to those of Nara Shikamaru, Ino's husband. And _if_ I do fall prey to some brilliantly intelligent assassin, or an exceptional fighter, well… I trust that the whole shinobi army of Earth Country will avenge me."

The two listeners smiled, with a strange mixture of amusement, pride, confidence and tenderness. The Princess remained smiling, but hers was a smile inspired by the vision of a victory many years in the future- a small, cruel smile of arrogance, power and triumph.

Then that smile faded, as if wiped away. "I do not know how hurt Naruto will be." She whispered, and her heart shook within her.

His parents sighed. "On one hand, he will be deeply wounded; to be sure, Sakura, you were considering him as a prospective husband. This _will_ in truth wound him." Kushina said sadly. She was unable to keep a small note of accusation out of her voice, for although she loved Sakura as her own daughter, Naruto was her son of blood, and she would have been gratified by their marriage as by nothing else.

Then Minato spoke, as though trying to ease the women's tension. "But perhaps this will open his eyes to the charms of women other than Sakura. Maybe good will come from this heartbreak after all." He tried to sound hopeful.

Sakura was deeply affected; yet, she did not show it, even to these two most trusted, most beloved of the Earth Country. She fervently hoped and prayed that Naruto would not return too soon, that she might have time to compose herself and decided how best to break this to him.

Hardly was that thought completed when- "Father, Mother, Sakura- I have returned." The young man smiled brightly, thoroughly pleased with himself for arriving so quickly.

She smiled at him, and rose to leave. "Thank you for your kind advice." She addressed the Commander and the Lady. "I was sure I would find it here. I must go now- Naruto, might I trouble you to escort me home?" She turned to him, but cast her eyes down.

"Why so formal, Sakura?" He asked, puzzled. "You know I will."

"Formality is also a necessity, my Lord." She replied quietly. "And I will need it more than ever ere long. Good bye, Mother, Father."

"Goodbye, Sakura." They gave her meaningful smiles.

The two young people walked out in silence- Naruto was trying to understand what Sakura had meant by her words and her strange behavior, and Sakura was desperately trying to think of the gentlest manner of breaking it to him.

They were halfway to the castle when he stopped in his tracks. "Sakura."

Her heart nearly stopped beating. "N-Naruto… what is it?"

"That is what I must ask you- what is it? What have I done wrong?" His eyes pleaded with her- blue, like his father's. "Sakura, you know how I love you. When I left for war, you were so warm, so wonderful… what is it that has made you this way? Tell me, Sakura, what is it that has changed you towards me?"

"Oh Naruto, it is not you. You have done nothing wrong. I have something that I must tell you… and as you are my oldest friend, it should be easy, yet, I do not know _how_ I am to say it!" She cried.

She felt him take her hands, and looked into his eyes.

"Say it. All you need to do is say it. I will listen."

She had always known the power of Naruto's eyes; anyone who looked into them began to trust, to have faith that things would be alright. One could not but trust Naruto- and Sakura trusted him with everything.

"I am to be married."

A beat of silence, and Naruto spoke. It came out as a growl, and Sakura trembled inside.

"No."

This was the worst scenario she could have imagined. "Naruto, please."

"I will fight for you, Sakura." He ground out. "I refuse to lose you to anyone."

"Naruto, you do not understand. I _chose_ this- it is by my own will that I marry." Tears began to start in her eyes as she saw how her words affected him.

The young Lord simply stared blankly at her for a few moments, before comprehension stole across his face, finally followed by an expression that would have been blank, but for his large, liquid blue eyes, which fairly burned with anguish.

He dropped her hands, and turned away.

"Why?" A small sob escaped her as she heard the roughness of his tone. "I thought- I thought that you loved me too."

She could not reply.

"Who is it? The lucky man." He asked with a bitter attempt at a smile.

Dread grew in her heart again as she opened her mouth to answer. "Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

He swung around, eyes blazing with more than just grief: anger, hurt and betrayal shone large in his eyes. "_What is the matter with you?_" He snarled, shaking her by the shoulders. "Why are you doing this- how can you _choose_ the killer of our people?"

He let her go, but only slightly subdued by the expression on her face. "Do you know him, Sakura? _I do!_ He is a vulture of a man, and arrogant to boot- he will never make you happy!" _Like I would_, and Sakura understand the words that hung in the air. Guilt again welled up in her, which all her affection for the Prince and her pride in her clever schemes could not assuage.

"I… I am _so sorry_, Naruto." She choked out, before turning and hurrying into the castle. If the guards were puzzled, first at the sight of their Lady Princess in tears, then at the sight of the furious, cursing, almost-weeping young Lord Namikaze, they did not show it.

In three days, the Princess' betrothed would be arriving at the castle on a Visit, but at that moment, she would have gladly given up a hundred Prince Sasukes in exchange for Naruto's smile.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. The Visit

**The Royal Chronicles.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura heard the fanfare approaching, and she sat a little straighter in her seat.

"Do not let your _feelings_, " The whisper from the Queen was coloured with subtle mockery. "Rule you."

Sakura was highly conscious of Ino standing to the side, and of her beauty. But she ignored her, and thrust her chin out. "Have I ever, Madam?" She replied, choosing to ignore the jibe.

Let her laugh; what did it matter when the beloved of her heart was coming for her?

On his throne, the king looked frail and small beside his robust wife.

The sound of bugles, drums, trumpets and hautboys came right to the door of the castle.

"Prince Sasuke of the Land of Fire!"

He entered, walking like a proud young lion. Sakura merely stole a glance at him from under lowered lashes, and that one glance was enough to make her heart beat faster.

The monarchs rose; and the Princess, a split-second later. Not so late as to seem rude, but enough for him to mark the difference, and turn his eyes towards her. She felt his gaze, and gave no sign that she did.

He looked back at her father, and bowed deeply.

"Venerable King of the Land of Earth," His voice was deep and compelling. "And his great Lady the Queen. I beg leave to pay my respects." He uncovered his head with profound humility and bowed.

"It is my honour to be here, in the presence of your Majesties."

Clearly, he did not mean a word of what he said- but then she would have been ashamed of him if he had.

The King replied: "We welcome you, young Prince, and see it as a portent of a long and lasting peace between our kingdoms. You are most welcome in our house."

The Queen stepped forward and opened her hands affectionately towards him. "Dear and beloved _son_," No one dared gasp at this. "We are honoured by your presence, yes, honoured and delighted." She kissed him on both cheeks.

"I must protest, respected Queen and dear _mother_; the honour and delight of which you speak are both entirely mine. But, your Highness- your permission to greet your daughter, the Lady Princess?"

He waited a heartbeat, just enough for the Queen to incline her head regally, and then turned to her. She took one slow, measured step forward, and waited for him.

Sasuke walked towards her, until he was directly before her eyes. For a moment he stood before her, motionless. He looked at her critically, his bride-to-be, dressed all in white satin, and her fearless, cast-down jade eyes. He bent his knee gallantly before her, in his grandest manner.

Keeping his eyes on her all the time, he kissed her slowly outstretched hand- prettily-formed hand with slender, _scarred_ fingers- and spoke in a low, deferential tone: "My greetings to the Lady Sakura, Princess of the Land of Earth, to whose beauty mere rumour cannot do justice."

She made a deep curtsy, and then demurely raised her head and allowed the smallest, shyest of smiles to curve her lips. "Your sentiments do you honour, Lord Prince, and me as well, though your words scarce be true." She replied.

He did not reply, but rose, and looked down at her. He was very tall and stood very close. The Princess seemed pale and thin in comparison: a wraith, a beautiful wraith. Her face shone as she gazed back at him unflinchingly.

In the presence of the whole court, in the presence of her scandalized father and amused mother, he leaned down with burning, liquid eyes, and kissed her full on the mouth.

Now the ladies and the nobles _did_ gasp, but one sharp glance from the Queen silenced them.

The Princess' cheeks flushed with colour as the Prince continued to kiss her. Nevertheless, she allowed to do so, even leaning forward a little, and when she finally moved away, there was little hint of discomposure about her, save for a telltale pinkness of the cheek, the remnant of the first violent blush.

"Perhaps Prince Sasuke would favour us with his company at table?" She enquired of the room at large.

The Prince bowed, smirking faintly.

"Court is adjourned." The King said, rising and leading the way to the dining room.

"Walk with me, my Lord." Sakura said sweetly to their guest.

"Even if 'twere to the death, my Lady." He replied, dropping his voice till it was husky and… seductive.

But Sakura was too practised in the art of seduction to show just how his voice melted her. "I will speak so only to my husband, Prince Sasuke."

The arm she was gripping suddenly wrapped itself around her waist. "Am I not he?"

Sakura was stunned and ecstatic, rendered almost euphoric by his actions, but forcibly pulled herself back to reality. "Why, my Lord, when last I looked, I was most definitely unmarried!"

He laughed softly. "You are a bewitching little tease, Princess." He said, kissing her hand.

She drew away, almost coldly. "Your presence was requested at table, I recall."

He regarded her with a smirk. "I recall it too. Allow me to escort you in."

The meal was, overall, a bit of a strain on the nobles, but it was brilliantly carried through by the Queen and the Princess and the Prince; 'dear son' and 'my Lord' and 'my Lady' could be heard, in various intonations of flirtation, all throughout the affair.

Despite her outward sanguinity, however, the Princess was not without worries. Naruto was uppermost in her mind; he had sought and obtained permission to absent himself from court that day, citing indisposition. The Commander and his wife were there, and Sakura burned to ask them about him, but the Prince claimed her attention at every turn, and… by the Gods, he did so successfully!

Then there was the matter of Shinji. He was still at a stage of less than sound health, and she kept a sharp eye upon him, so that she would be able to take him upstairs at the first sign overexertion. Or Ino would.

_Then_ there was the matter of the man whom the Prince had brought with him to the court. Sakura remembered him well. Sasuke's elder brother, Prince Itachi. The prodigy, the genius, the one who had famously renounced his right to the throne, calling it 'an unwanted burden upon my shoulders, which I have no intention of bearing'. Knowing his disposition, Sakura supposed that his family was merely lucky that he had not renounced _them_ as well; he had stayed on to assume the unofficial position of right-hand man to the King and the Prince. He was watching her and her mother unobtrusively, and Sakura could have sworn that she had seen the red colour of his bloodline limit- the famous _Sharingan_- flash across his eyes. He was a brilliant observer, and not a man whose goodwill she intended to lightly cast aside- when she was married.

She allowed herself a momentary smirk as she glanced down at her food. There! Let the Uchiha make of _that_ what he willed.

"All rise." Everyone rose, and Sakura had the pleasure of the Prince pulling her chair out, and escorting her out of the dining room on his arm.

She looked around for Naruto's parents, and saw them speaking to her own. "If you will excuse me, Prince," She said. "I have someone to see."

"My place is by yours, Princess." He replied firmly, but with a mocking smile hidden in the depths of his eyes._ Obsidian_, she thought for a spinning moment.

She assumed an air of nonchalance. "As you wish, Prince…" she suddenly smiled and leaned into him. "At least, _this_ time."

She drew away with a satisfied glint in her eyes, and they made their way to Naruto's parents just as the royal couple excused themselves.

"Princess Sakura." Minato made obeisance, as did Kushina.

"Commander, Lady Namikaze, you must allow me to make Prince Sasuke of the Land of Fire known to you in person." Sakura said, smiling the court smile Minato and Kushina knew to be practised. "Prince," She turned to him with a decidedly flirtatious air. "I present to you the Commander of our forces, Lord Namikaze Minato and his wife, Lady Kushina."

"How honoured we are, words cannot express." Minato intoned flatly. Sakura had hardly expected him to be enthusiastic; after all, his army had only recently been defeated by the Prince's. Kushina smiled and bowed, though her eyes remained sharp, and Sakura had the feeling she was assessing the man who had been chosen by the Princess over her son.

"The honour is mine." Sasuke murmured.

"If I may," Sakura said carefully. "Lord, how- how does Na- your son, the Lord Naruto, find himself? Better, I hope?"

_Do not let your tongue slip again,_ she chided herself sternly.

Minato smiled tightly. "He is being well tended to, Princess. We hope to see him better by the evening."

"Those are my hopes also." Sakura inclined her head. "Lady Kushina… a word, if you please?"

She resolutely drew her arm out of the Prince's grasp, and walked a few paces away with Naruto's mother.

"Mother," her voice was low and nearly desperate; but remembering the Sharingan (one, if not two pairs, were surely on her now), she moved her lips as little as possible. "Hide nothing from me: _how is Naruto_?"

Kushina looked at her with soft eyes. "He is… he is hard-hit, Sakura, but as his mother, I can say that I am confident it will not last. And, my dear, do not unduly blame yourself. You did what you had to do, and the fact that you told him _beforehand_ attests to how much you care for him."

"I thank you; you have set my heart at ease." Sakura smiled, and they went back to the two men. "We must take our leave now." Kushina said, taking her husband's arm. "It was a pleasure, Prince Sasuke; one that we hope to have again, before long."

"The Gods smile on you." Minato added. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at them, and they departed.

"You are close to them, yes?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Sakura glanced at him sharply; his eyes were hooded under furrowed black brows.

"A little, not so much so that I would entrust everything to them. Their son, the Lord Naruto, is my childhood's playmate, and… well, you know, there is an acquaintance that one keeps up, for… for the _advantages _it grants. I suppose you know what I speak of. It is a little hard to explain."

"I understand perfectly… so, the Commander is influential? So influential that… it is, in essence, wise to have him on your side?"

She laughed and nodded. "How astute you are!" She exclaimed admiringly. "Yes, you are very right. That is it, exactly."

He looked amused, but the look faded to one of guardedness as his _advisor_ approached them. "Princess," He said curtly. "Allow me to introduce my elder brother to you. Uchiha Itachi, head of my personal guard. Uchiha-san, this is the Princess Sakura, Princess of the Land of Earth."

"There is no need for an introduction." Itachi's voice was deep and smooth. Sakura's hackles rose, and her smile became wide and sweet. "I remember you well, Princess; and allow me to say that the years since our last meeting have been nothing but kind to you. I am delighted to see you in such good looks; the poets have, in this one case, fallen…_ far_ short_."_

She was glad for the natural flush that came to her cheeks, bespeaking innocence and modesty. "You are far too kind, but I am afraid that you give the poets too much credit." She said shyly. "I am most gratified to be granted the pleasure of your society again, my Lord Uchiha." She said graciously, smiling up at him in a way that she _knew_ would instantly put him on his guard. "I hope you will stay as long as you wish."

There was a feral edge to his smile. "For that, Princess, you must apply to my brother. I come and I go at his pleasure." He replied.

She laughed. "Be sure I will, my Lord. But now, I have an errand of the utmost importance, which will not wait. I pray you both, excuse me."

"Most reluctantly, Princess." Itachi said politely, giving his brother a pointed look.

There was, Sakura fancied, a flash of irritation in those dark depths, but when the Prince turned to her, he was all smiles once more, and she could not be sure she had seen it. Nevertheless, she filed it carefully away to consider at leisure.

"Is it so secret that I may not escort you?" He asked engagingly, even leaning forward to hold her gaze. She caught her breath, and fought every instinct- those warning her to lean _back_, and those screaming for her to lean _forward_- to stay where she was, unfazed.

A moment later, Sasuke was alone. Her soft, slightly mocking laugh floated in the air as she left him standing there. He stared after her, only coming to himself when she threw an arch, laughing glance at him over her shoulder, just before she disappeared.

He let out a slight chuckle. _Assuredly, she knows how to make an exit._

"Sasuke."Itachi had _that_ tone to his voice. The one which never failed to irritate his brother. "Be careful in your dealings with that woman."

The Prince's eyes narrowed. "I do not, brother, recall being anything but careful." He replied.

His elder brother regarded him with something approaching amusement. "You have been- commendably- _distrustful_, not revealing anything of importance. I advise you, on the other hand, to be _careful_, to be _wary_, of the Princess. Heed my advice, Sasuke; she is a cunning one."

* * *

**Review!**


	5. The Royal Wedding

**The Royal Chronicles**

**Chapter Five**

**Yay! It's finally the wedding! And please read the notices at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It had finally dawned. The morning of her wedding. Happiness, anticipation and triumph curled Sakura's stomach as she sat up in bed.**  
**

How many Princesses were as fortunate as she in marriage? To be able to marry the man she loved was something not every Princess could boast of. But of course, no Princess had ever taken advantage of a political situation the way _she_ had. Sakura, Princess Of Earth Country, soon to be Princess of Fire Country, and wife to _the_ Prince Sasuke.

Her thoughts now stryed from herself to the state of the country. It had been two weeks since the Prince's arrival, and they had flown, to be sure! The injured had been treated, the army had been disbanded (in name only; the Commander was an intelligent man), the Queen and Ino had worked themselves to the bone in preparing for the wedding, and Sakura herself had been constantly engaged, either in the hospital, or in nursing Shinji, or in a delicate quadrille of flirtation with her betrothed, or in allaying the suspicions of his brother, the genius Uchiha.

"Sakura..! Oh, excellent, you are awake." Ino burst into her chamber in high spirits. "Eager to be married, are we?" She giggled and nudged her friend.

"Of course." Sakura replied, slipping out from under the quilts and throwing aside her bedcurtains.

"I am sure you are eager for the time when you will be _truly_ married." Ino dropped her voice conspiratorially. Sakura flushed, but continued to smirk. "I look forward to it. I trust I will not be disappointed."

Ino's laughter was high and sweet. Abruptly, she sobered. "I will miss you, my friend." She said sadly.

Sakura felt a pang in her heart. "And I, you; but you have no right to make a bride cry on her wedding day, Ino." She said, disguising her sorrow in tones of reproach. "The time for parting is not yet here, but the time for-"

"-Beautification is most certainly here!" Ino finished, regaining her spirits. "Come, we have much to do, and so little time!"

"Allow me to bathe, at the very least!" Sakura laughed.

"Not by yourself; a bride deserves _special _attention that only an experienced married woman can give!" Ino retorted, throwing open the doors to her private bath, just as the Queen, and a retinue of gentlewomen swept into her room.

"Gods have mercy, girl, do you think you have all the time in the world? Ino, have the bath prepared. Yukiko, undress the Princess. Chiho, have the necessities prepared. Ready her garments, her ornaments- the flowers! Has someone seen to the flowers?!" Chinatsu was getting terribly worked up, and it was well that the Lady Kushina entered at that moment.

"Perhaps you should supervise the decorations, Your Majesty." She suggested gently. "Leave the Princess to me. You need have to fears; she will be ready in good time."

"Madam," Sakura called from inside the bath. Her tone was mischievous. "If the Prince wishes for a kingdom, he will have to marry me at whatever time I choose!"

"_Sakura!"_ Ino hit her hand, while muffling her own laughter. To hide her face from the aghast Queen, she began to fling rose petals into the water, and to shampoo Sakura's bright hair.

Kushina smiled gently. "Fear not, Your Majesty. Sakura will make her entrance when she is expected to do so. Leave it to me. But I feel that the decorations would be much better if you were there to direct them." She nodded encouragingly as the Queen cast a final anxious glance towards her daughter.

"Very well, Lady Namikaze." The ladies curtseyed to each other, and the Queen left.

"You should learn to hold your tripping tongue, young lady!" Kushina scolded Sakura from the bedchamber, as she supervised the laying-out of the wedding dress and the jewels.

"I beg your pardon, mother. But it is so rare to see the Queen in such a state; I could not resist." Sakura said contritely. But Kushina caught the undercurrent of sauciness in her tone. She shook her head with a smile.

It took three hours. Three long hours of shaving her arms, legs, breast, back and other areas, having her upper lip plucked, her hair spread on a towel to dry, then jojoba oil being applied while it was still damp, of having Ino and Kushina colour her lips, dust rouge and glitter on her cheeks and eyelids, draw her eyes… the list could go on. Finally, she was laced into her wedding dress by Kushina alone, Ino having become too emotional to be of any help. She had designed it herself, and Sakura had to marvel at her taste and superb sense of fashion.

"There… my dear, you look so beautiful." Kushina said fondly. Sakura peeked up at her through her lashes. "Thank you, mother. I imagine you must now wish to get ready yourself. I will be quite alright by myself for a while, until you and Ino are ready."

"Very well… but do not move." Kushina said, smiling as she left the chambers.

True to the lady's instructions, Sakura did not move. She sat utterly still on her bed, listening for the sounds of the groom's procession. She listened for the fanfare of drums, trumpets and hautboys that would mark the arrival of the groom, and a Prince.

Ino entered the room shortly half an hour later, looking so beautiful in an ensemble of off-white that Sakura temporarily lost her speech. "Do not stand too close to me, Ino, or people will mistake you for the bride." She teased, smiling. Ino, whose eyes had been in danger of welling up again at the sight of her best friend in a wedding suit of her creation, laughed and wiped her eyes. "Nonsense, no one will dare to take their eyes from you today." She seemed to return to her old self as she examined Sakura critically. "You wear that dress wonderfully. I believe it will set a fashion, not least because the _Princess_ is wearing it on her wedding day." She swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat for the umpteenth time.

A short while later, they heard the noise that signaled the Prince's arrival. A smile curved the Princess' lips, and Ino looked excited. "He is here! It should not be too long now."

Hardly had the words escaped her mouth when there was a knock on her door. "Ah, here is the Lady Namikaze!" Ino exclaimed, springing up and hurrying to the door. The happy smile on her eyes died as she beheld the visitor. It was not Lady Namikaze.

It was her son.

"Na- _Naruto_!" Ino all but shrieked. Sakura went rigid. "What are you doing _here_?"

The young lord's eyes were fixed on the bride, over her friend's shoulder. "I must speak to Sakura." He replied slowly.

"That is impossible." Ino said sternly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You know that."

"Ino." Sakura called in a low voice. "Let him in."

The lady whirled around, naked shock on her face. "But Sakura! Tradition-"

"I care not for tradition. I owe my friend this." _My Naruto._ "I will speak with him alone."

Huffing, Ino stood aside and let him in, before leaving the room.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a low voice. She was horrified at the wobble in it. "I beg you to forgive me, even though I hardly deserve it."

He knelt before, not daring to even take her hands. "There is nothing to forgive, Sakura." He said, smiling tenderly. "And neither do you owe me anything."

She had to swallow the rising tears repeatedly. "I would have you know that you are my dearest friend." She stated.

"And you are mine. And perhaps I will always love you-" He held up at hand to silence her protests. "But I will do so gladly."

"I will give my life to protect you, Sakura-chan." She smiled when he invoked that childish nickname, as did he. "This is the promise of a lifetime."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" He looked surprised at her sharp tone. "If you _dare_, I repeat, _dare_ to die for me, it will be the stupidest thing you will have _ever_ done- and you have done a great many- and I swear on all the Gods that I will march down to Hell and drag you back myself, just so that I can scream at you for being such a fool!"

There was a silence when she finished, as they stared at each other. It was broken by their sudden laughter. "Sakura, Sakura, life will be boring without you and your witch-temper!" Naruto gasped, holding his stomach.

"If you will miss it so much I will gladly give you something to remember it by before I go." Sakura replied sweetly, feeling her stomach ache with the laughter.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Before either of them could say anything, the door opened, and Ino poked her head in. "Naruto, you should leave."

"Of course; Sakura, before I forget, here is the _object_ you asked me for." He rose and handed her a smallish casket of gilt gold. Sakura took it and murmured her thanks. "The Gods smile upon you on your wedding day, Sakura." He said, smiling, as he left.

"What is that?" Ino nodded to the casket.

Sakura smirked. "You will see. Will you keep it for me?"

"Of course."

"Sakura? It is time." Lady Namikaze and the Queen, both resplendent. and also in off-white, appeared at the door. "You look beautiful." The Queen said, with only a threat of tears in her voice. Quickly, she cleared her throat. "Come."

The ladies of the court formed a retinue behind their Princess as she descended the stairs to where the King, her father, and Commander Namikaze were waiting for her. She was struck by their appearance, and turned to Ino. "Why is everyone in either white or off-white? This must be your idea." She hissed.

"Have you ever seen how red looks in the midst of a sea of white?" Ino responded, taking her place on the right side of the Queen, who walked directly behind her daughter. "Let me assure you, very eye-catching. I want all the attention on the bride, the beauty of the Land of Earth, Haruno Sakura." She squeezed her friend's hand, and indicated the two men.

Her arms entwined with both the Commander's and her father's, Sakura began to walk slowly into the shrine of her family.

* * *

Prince was impressed by the turnout for the 'Royal Wedding'. It was testament to the place that the royal family, and the Princess in particular, held in the hearts of the populace, her marriage to a foreigner- and a conqueror- notwithstanding.

Itachi stood behind him, silent, vigilant. He had shed his ordinary black attire for embroidered robes of teal, and on anyone else, they would have looked ridiculous. He had been on edge all the time they had been in Earth Country as guests, and it was irking Sasuke no end. He had made no secret of the fact that he distrusted the Princess, and this irritated his brother. He had nothing concrete to go on, merely a gut feeling that something was not quite right. And while Itachi's instinct was not something Sasuke took lightly, he himself had caught no vibe of anything suspicious from the Princess.

The huge double-doors opened, and the audience sucked in a collective breath.

She was… Sasuke's brain appeared to have stopped its ordinary functions. He stared at the woman he was to marry as she approached him on the arms of her father and Commander Namikaze. The ladies of the royal court were all dressed in light colours: white and off-white. He was struck by the contrast between the muted colours of the ladies' attire and the bold, deep crimson embroidered silk his betrothed was wearing. Her head was bowed below the red veil draped over it, held in place by her gold circlet, but the closer she came, the more he could see of her face through the thin material. She was exquisite.

Sakura chanced a single glance at the Prince as she entered, but he was too far away for her to ascertain more than the fact that he was dressed in deep blue, and that it looked like another of Ino's designs. As she drew nearer, she looked at him again. Her breath caught, and her cheeks began to burn. He was dressed in a dark blue embroidered silk suit, below which he wore tight-fitting silken pants which gathered at the ankle.

They were led to the altar, where the God of Earth Country stood carven in clay.

Then the King spoke. "This is the union of my daughter, Haruno Sakura, Princess of the Land of Earth, and the son of Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of the Land of Fire, and Heir to its throne."

"Who here stands for the man?"

Itachi stepped forward. "I do."

"And for the woman?"

The Queen stepped forward. "I do."

"Let it be so. Uchiha Itachi, brother to the groom, and Haruno-Suzuki Chinatsu, mother to the bride, have elected to be bound by law to witness this union."

Low applause flitted through the shrine.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you accept to be bound to this woman? Before man and God, by the law of earth and heaven, do you agree to wed her, and take her to wife?"

Sasuke, who had been previously instructed by the men of the court in the wedding rituals of the land, leaned his head to the side, and murmured something in his brother's ear.

"He accepts." Itachi announced, loudly and clearly.

"Then speak after me, Uchiha Sasuke: By the laws of this land, and the laws of the world above, I take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my wife."

"By the laws of this land, and the laws of the world above, I take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my wife." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura's heart soared. She had attended many weddings, and had seen brides cry at this juncture, and only now did she understand why. She blinked back tears under her veil and swallowed.

"Haruno Sakura, do you consent to be bound to this man? Before man and God, by the law of earth and heaven, do you agree to wed him, and to have him for your husband?"

She turned and whispered in her mother's ear. "She accepts." The Queen proclaimed.

"Then speak after me, Haruno Sakura: By the laws of this land, and the laws of the world above, I take you, Uchiha Sasuke, for my husband."

"By the laws of this land, and the laws of the world above, I take you, Uchiha Sasuke, for my husband." Sakura repeated after her father, her voice sweet.

"By the power invested in me by my forbears, to whom it was granted by god, I pronounce you to be wed: the Prince and Princess of two countries."

"A moment, your Majesty?"

It was Itachi. All eyes turned to him, and the joyous applause died down. Even Ino ceased her sobbing and looked at him.

"In the Land of Fire, we have a custom that separates the marriage of a shinobi from the marriage of a civilian." He began.

"Uchiha-san, stand down."

"I beg your Highness' pardon, but tradition cannot be disregarded." Itachi bowed to his brother. "I act upon the words of our esteemed sire."

"Pray continue, Lord Uchiha." The Queen said, her eyes, exactly like her daughter's, narrowing.

"It is the mark of a shinobi that he- or she- is able to tolerate great pain. When a shinobi marries, we determine whether or not the spouse would become a liability for the shinobi in question. By testing… their pain threshold." Itachi paused, and his eyes settled on the silent bride. "In the case of a shinobi like the Prince, his spouse must be… _extraordinarily _resilient, in order to not weaken him."

Ino hissed in outrage. "Quiet." The Queen murmured.

Itachi's eyes continued to be fixed on Sakura. "Princess?" He enquired, bowing deferentially. "If you would…"

Under the veil, Sakura's temper was boiling. Itachi's implication- that she would be a liability, that she would weaken Sasuke, having married him- made her blood ignite in her veins. But acceding to his demand would make it clear that she was not what she had taken pains to appear as- a healer with a horror of blood and war. It would show that she was a shinobi, and confirm what she was sure Itachi had long suspected.

And she did not have long to decide. "Princess?" Itachi asked again.

She stepped forward, raising her veil as she did so. She heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath as the veil was draped around her, and her crown was readjusted. It bolstered her bubbling temper. "Of course, Lord Uchiha. Tradition is tradition, is it not?" She heard Ino snort quietly. She raised her left arm with a feral smile.

Her removed a tiny ceremonial dagger from his robes. "Forgive me, Princess." He murmured, as he took her hand and scored a deep, bloody line across it: from the crook of her elbow, across her inner wrist, across her palm and to the tip of her middle finger. She heard her mother, Ino, father and her husband quietly gasp at the pronounced, deliberate way in which the elder Uchiha wounded her. And through it all, not a sound escaped her.

A few tense minutes passed, with the Princess and the Heir's brother staring at each other, a battle neither would win.

"The test is passed." Itachi announced in a low voice.

"Thank you, my Lord." Sakura curtseyed, stepping back, perfect, lovely smile in place. Ino started forward, but a sharp glance from Sakura made her return to her place.

The Queen glared at the elder Uchiha for a moment, until the King cleared his throat. "What does Uchiha Sasuke bring in the form of a token to this ceremony?"

The brothers stepped forward. "He brings a priceless necklace, old beyond dating, heirloom of his house," Itachi replied. "But he must still acknowledge that _she_ is an ornament to any piece of jewelry…" He produced a large box, and opened it. All the ladies gasped. "Even this."

Sakura was dumbstruck. The necklace was a simple one, but heavy beyond imagining. A platinum chain of unusual thickness… with a single, large diamond hanging from it.

She heard murmurs from the crowd. Her awestruck eyes met Sasuke's. He took the necklace from the box and beckoned her closer.

As his fingers brushed the skin of her neck while he put it on her, Sakura forced herself to remain open, and not flutter shut at his touch, and the feel of his breath on her ear. When he was done, she slowly pulled away, flushing red. Ino was smiling knowingly.

"And what does Uchiha-Haruno Sakura bring in the form of a token to this ceremony?"

"She brings a set of the finest weaponry in the country." The Queen said haughtily. She passed Sakura a sheathed dagger. "Here is the token."

She offered it demurely to Sasuke, who received it and looked at it with appreciation. The work was certainly finer than anything he had ever seen. Behind him, his brother looked slightly impressed.

"The gifts have been accepted, and-"

"Not yet, your Majesty."

The ceremony was again interrupted, and this time by the bride herself. She was looking at Sasuke with a singular smile. "Lady Yamanaka, the package I requested you to keep, please." She held out her hand behind her.

Ino placed the casket in her hand, and Sakura drew it to her chest. "I have another token of what I bring to this marriage."

Everyone looked nonplussed. "Proceed, Princess." The King said.

She looked up at her husband through lowered lashes, and held up the casket. Slowly, she opened it.

In it was… earth. It was filled with earth.

Sasuke looked from the casket and its contents to his wife, an eyebrow raised. "The soil of my country." She whispered, taking his hand and pressing the casket into it. "What is mine is now yours. Treat it well."

His hand slowly closed around hers, and suddenly, before everyone in that hall, he was kissing her roughly. This time, he held her close, pressed against him, and their arms were around each other, holding with a grip sure to bruise. There was nothing teasing, or flirtatious about their kiss now.

"The ceremony is now concluded." The King proclaimed in a weary voice. It had been perhaps the most dramatic wedding he had ever seen.

Ino's tears had begun to flow again, with renewed vigour, and she was crying on her husband's shoulder. The Commander, his wife and their son were also in tears. Even the King and Queen seemed to be brighter-eyed than usual.

When the newly-wed couple emerged at the doorstep of the palace to greet the crowds, the earsplitting roar of approbation made the Princess feel as though her heart would burst with happiness. She smiled at her husband.

* * *

**Review!**

**I'm sorry, I know it sucks, but the ideas were there and I'm really sleepy… realized it's not a great combination.  
Yeah, if anyone wants to see the wedding dresses, the white dress that Sakura wore earlier in the story, the 'tokens', Ino's dress, the links are on my profile. The basic idea's taken from North Indian and Pakistani wedding dresses. I mean, how many times can you read about the white wedding gown? The basic idea for the ceremony comes from the Muslim **_**nikkah**_**, but it's not just that. Well, it's Earth Country now. But I need to think of a something like a Christian wedding for the Fire Country. *Sigh* More searching for the perfect dress etc etc… Well, till next time then!**


End file.
